The present invention relates to an electronic control module having an internal electrical ground.
Electronic control modules are commonly used in various industries. Electronic control modules are used in the automotive industry and more specifically in vehicles to control electrical components within vehicles. For example, an electronic control module may be implemented to control a steer-by-wire system, an amplifier, or a heating and cooling system of a vehicle.
Although current electronic control modules are adequate, improvements may be made. For example, most current extruded electronic control modules require a secondary part and/or a secondary step in establishing an electrical ground to the electronic control module. Typically, a conductive wire is attached to part of the electronic control module, e.g., a printed circuit board, and the conductive wire is attached to another portion of the vehicle to establish an electrical ground. The secondary part and/or secondary step requires added time and cost to the electronic control module.